A Moment in Time
by TheAdversaryJi
Summary: It's similar to MGA though.. Just my own project, wanna see how far I can get.


**Prologue: Salvation**

Qi Yin woke up despite not expecting so. He could clearly remember his death at the hands of the Space God, so why was he waking up again? Furthermore, if he had perished in the Time-Space dimension, why is he waking him in the Yin-Yang dimension?

Twas the night of a full moon. The stars and moon remained unperturbed by human interferences. This was nature, and nature itself. The sound of water dripping from the trees, the continuous chirping from the countless crickets that hidden within the forest.

Qi Yin was in tune with nature, he could feel everything from the forest. From the plants, to the animals, and even the fight that was occurring not from Qi Yin's location. It was better not to investigate. Qi Yin had no business interfering with the fight. If he couldn't even protect himself, why would he purposely put himself in danger?

Moving around was hard with no cultivation. Moving around was hard without a capable body. Moving around in the forest was a pain, but Qi Yin had no choice but to endure. He wasn't safe where he was, he needed to locate to a safe place to stabilize his body.

Meters seem to become kilometers, as Qi Yin struggled to take a single step. He could feel his body rejecting his soul. He didn't know why this was happening, nor did he place any importance on that mystery. Qi Yin was fully prioritized on saving himself.

As his steps came to a halt, Qi Yin gave up on trying to get to safety. His body gave out, and he dropped down on all fours and coughed out a mouthful of blood.

"My soul is too weak to survive on its own, and on the other hand, his soul isn't willing to give up its control." Qi Yin did his best to analyze the situation. His mind sorted through all the outcomes and came up with one solution, "We need to merge souls."

It was foretold that an abnormal fluctuation of energy signified the birth of an inheritor. A total of 13 such occurrences had been listed to date. As a result, 13 inheritors of the gods had risen to prominence to date.

A violent outburst of energy could be felt that night, bringing alarm to experts around the world.

"Which one is it, I wonder.. The inheritor to the Yin goddess or the Yang god?" Similar questions could be heard, as conversations sprung up left and right. "Regardless of which inheritance the child is receiving, this must be quite the blessing for their family, eh?"

These conversations were oblivious to the Yin goddess and the Yang god's true reactions, as terror was apparent on their faces.

It took quite a while for both deities to regain their rationality.

"Old Yin." The Yang god took the initiative to start up a conversation.

"Old Yang."

"The first sub-realm has already crumbled.." Muttered the Yang god.

"Old Space went far overboard." The Yin goddess replied coldly.

"It seems like sub-realm 32489 is the next."

"I'll delay and suppress the energy outburst this time. We don't need another big commotion."

The existence of the universe is supported by 4 gods in charge of the following: Space, Time, Yin and Yang. An imbalance between the gods meant the potential destruction of the universe, and with the supposed death of Qi Yin, the time god, the universe was now at an imbalance.

"I can still sense him." The Yin goddess suddenly said, with a hint of surprise within her voice.

"Old Time is really hanging in there. Think we should lend him a hand?"

"Receiving him will take a while."

"Indeed, travelling to a sub-realm is too inconvenient for us. Too much spatial interference for us."

"I'm sending orders to the receive a man by the name of 'Huang Hun' under all costs."

"En, mobilizing our forces is the easiest way to locate old Time.

"We mustn't reveal old Time's identity as one of us."

"Indeed, but we've been provided with the perfect excuse to seek him out."

"Dispatch the 13th inheritor." The Yin goddess said, with a rare smile on her face, "Buckle up, old Yang. We're in for a fun show."


End file.
